Just Kitten
Premise two kittens named Vincent and Vera, get scared away by the Cat Pack forcing the two to hide in the Mansion, but Foofur and the others don't know that the two kittens, are two of Vinnie's children! Plot At night, outside the Cat Pack's hideout, A Siamese Cat, Viola, wants Her two kittens to have some fun with Their father as She leaves. Vincent comes to the cat pack's shack and asks for His Dad, but four of the members tells Vincent to leave. Knowing something is off, Vincent along with Vera climb up the roof to see Vinnie's and His henchcats asleep. The Four Henchcats wake as They hear noises and see the two kittens, who fell and lands on Vinnie's stomach, Vinnie's henchcats advance on the kittens, the older kitten tries to explain the situation and introduce themselves as Vincent and Vera, the latter approaches a still-sleeping Vinnie, who says "Daddy". but, The henchcats aren’t convinced and they order the kittens to leave, but only after Vera claws Ralph in the nose. Later, as the kittens think of a way to meet Their Father without being seen by the henchcats, They encounter a couple of Dobermans, and They were about to corner and eat them, the Vincent claws one of them in the forehead and both kittens ran for dear life. The kittens sees a house's window, and They both go inside the house which is Foofur's mansion and hide under a bed in Fencer's room. The Rat Brothers come and were about to prank a sleeping Fencer, but They see Vera, and plan to scare Her instead, but Vincent chases the brothers, and they panic, when Chucky gets caught, They think Vincent was gonna eat them, but, He lets them go as He tells Vera to keep hidden. in the Living Room, Vincent plays the piano and sings about His mishaps. the music wakes up Foofur and the others. Vincent stops and wonders why some dogs are living in a house for sale, and whole Foofur howls If the kitten is a runaway. And when asked a question by Louis, Vincent says His father’s name is Vinnie, which Vincent is tossed out of the house by Louis and Fritz-Carlos. Vincent then shouts loud that He'll declare war on Foofur's group, but, when He sees the Dobermans, He tries to get back inside, even kicking the locked door despite Foofur telling The others to let Vincent back inside. Vera hears Her brother scream for help, comes down, gets to the living room, and fights off Fritz-Carlos and Louis as Foofur unlocks the door allowing Vincent to get inside, and re-locking it, seconds before the dobermans can. Then the Dogcatchers come and chase the Dobermans away. Meanwhile, at the Cat Pack shack, Vinnie wakes up and asks what all the screeching was about last night. Ralph said that two kittens came and They said Vinnie was Their Dad, but ran after scaring them off. Vinnie becomes angry that His henchmen scared away His kittens, then orders them to search for them. He also says that if anything bad happens to either Vincent or Vera, He’ll make them pay with all their lives. In the Garage, Foofur gives a tongue lashing at Fritz-Carlos and Louis Whom tells Vincent and Vera to leave. Vera then berated the dogs for locking out Her big brother, leaving Him to nearly be mauled, which makes Her realize that Dad was right about Dogs being evil as Foofur chastised Louis and Fritz-Carlos for putting Vincent in danger and trying to stop Vera from rescuing Him. Vera then asks Fencer on Why He prefers the company of Six bully dogs instead of other cats. Fencer said it's because They're kindhearted. Vincent then becomes bewildered. afterwards, He and Vera leave through the attic window after telling Fencer that the more He trusts the dogs the bigger the shock when They turn on Him. the others feel bad for putting Vincent's life in danger, (Except Fritz-Carlos) So Fencer decides to follow them. In a bad neighborhood, Vinnie is still searching for the kittens, as He continues to worry. Fencer sees Vincent and Vera at Willowby Park and they have a conversation. during the conversation, Fencer sees one of the Dobermans, with their cover blown, The Dobermans chase Fencer and Vincent as Vera climbs up a tree, holding off the dobermans with acorns and tree bark. but before the Dobermans could get to the kittens, Foofur and the others tell the Dobermans to back off. and just as They refused, Vinnie and the Cat Pack attack the dobermans and The Rogue Canines run away crying, knowing that Vinnie is one of Willowby's toughest cats. afterwards, Vincent sees this and realized that not all dogs are bad. as Vera is gently let down by Hazel and Annabell. Vincent and Vera then comes to Their father and tearfully hugged Him. Vinnie then apologizes for not being around as a parent, Vinnie then warns His members that if they intimidate or scare away His kittens again, He'll pull out Their whiskers one by one, for every tear the two kittens shed. Vinnie sees Foofur and calmly offers some gratitude to Foofur for keeping Vincent and Vera out of harm's way, as Vera without being seen by His father waves to Foofur's group. Later in the day, at Willowby Park, Vincent and Vera is fishing with Their father, As Foofur and the others watch from far away, He says that some cats like Vinnie may be Cold-hearted, but He's the Best Dad Vincent and Vera will ever get. from underwater, the rest of the cat pack are disdainfully underwater wearing only goggles and oxygen masks in search of fish. Quotes (Vincent encounter Foofur's Group and...) Foofur: Troops, the piano can't be played in broad daylight or someone will hear. (Sees VIncent.) Hey! (Vincent stops playing and sees Foofur's group.) Stop playing the piano! Vincent: Who are You? (Shows His claws) I wasn't told there were other bully dogs here. Foofur: Bully Dog? Troops, watch over the little guy while I howl around asking for a runaway kitten. (Leaves the room) Fritz-Carlos: Hmm. You kind of remind Me of a cat I know. Fencer: Yeah. By any chance You've heard of a cat named Vinnie? Vincent: Vinnie? That a name My Dad's friends call Him. Louis: Your Dad is Vinnie? (Meowing and Barking is heard.) Vincent: Hey, what are You-- Don't pull My tail! (Vincent is tossed out of the house.) Ugh. Dad was right. I mean, it's bad enough I was chased by a gang of feral furballs, a couple of dumb dobermans, (Shouting) but being booted out by a Traitorous Feline and a gang of Mangy Mongrels, I hope You get what You deserve, life sentences in the Animal Shelter! Foofur: Troops, why is the little guy outside? Louis: that little cat said His Daddy was Vinnie, so We tossed Him out. Foofur: What?! Vincent tries desperately to get in the mansion and Vera comes to the rescue Vincent: Open the Door! (Bangs on the door) Louis: Forget it, Kitty. Any friend or relative of Vinnie's is an adversary to Fencer and Us. Foofur: Louis, be considerate and let Him in. Louis: Not a chance. Vincent: Open the door. Now! (Kicks the Door.) Foofur: See? He's desperate. Let Him in. Hazel: Hey! Stop kicking the door. Vincent: Why should I? there's no other way to escape from those mongrels outside. (proceeds to break down the door) I'll smash it down if I have to! Vera: (Hiding under the sofa) Big Brother. (Goes to save Vincent to the kitchen, but Fritz-Carlos and Louis grab Her.) Let Go! Vincent: Vera. You better not hurt Her! Louis: I assume You're another of Vinnie's kids. That means You’re out. Vera: I said, "Let Go"! (She stomps Louis' foot and bites Fritz-Carlos' paw making Him let go of Vera.) Fritz-Carlos: OUCH! (Vera gets to the door and unlocks it, allowing Vincent to get inside and re-locking the door to keep the Dobermans out.) Vera: Big Brother! (The Dogs approach the Kittens as Vincent threatens them with His claws.) Louis: I'll make sure to send You both far away-- (Vincent claws Louis in the face.) Ow! That hurts! Vincent: and I'll do it 100 more times if You so much as harm one hair on Me or My sister. Foofur confronts the Others in the attic Foofur: I can't believe You. You were going to let the dobermans get Vincent? Vera: And they tried to stop Me from rescuing Him. Louis: But Vinnie is His Dad. and His sister bit My paw. Foofur: I don't care whose Dad He is. Do You know what would happen if Vince or Vera was seriously injured or worse? I’m sure Vinnie wouldn't sit still. I'd expect that behavior from the rats, but from You... Louis: In any case, toss those cats out. Vincent: Go jump in a fire pit, Mongrel. Vera: Eat Garlic, Yellowbelly. We'll leave when We're ready. Fritz-Carlos: Did You call Me a Mongrel? Foofur: Lay off, Fritzy. Vincent, what happened between You and Vinnie? Vincent: What do You care? Foofur: (Glares at Fritz-Carlos and Louis.) I’m gonna expect an apology from the both of You to Vince and His sister. Fritz-Carlos/Louis - Sorry. Done. Foofur - A heartfelt and sincere apology. (Sees Vincent and Vera draw insulting, but crude drawing of Foofur’s group.) Huh? (Sees the kittens draw Louis and Fritz-Carlos as devils.) Ooh. (To Louis and Fritz-Carlos) You two have got a lot of healing to do. Fencer's Conversation with the kittens Vera - Fencer, how long have You worn that bandage? Fencer - Bandage? No, No. That's a headband. keeps Your sweat off Your forehead. Jp. Version Vera - Fencer, Are You a member of the Ouendan? (Cheer Squad) Fencer - What? No, I don't make movements on timing. That's only a karate headband. Vinnie makes up with Vincent) Vinnie: Kids, I realized that I haven't been a great dad, but I want to make it up to You, somehow. (looks at His henchcats, angrily.) If You scare away My kids again, I'll pluck a whisker one by one for every tear They cried. (Looks at Foofur) As for You, I guess I should thank You and Your friends for keeping My two kittens out of harm's way. (He walks off with Vincent.) Kids, what do You say We go fishing? Vincent: Just You with Me and My sister? Vinnie: Yeah. (He is hugged by Vincent and Vera) Scenes * Viola wanting His two kittens to have fun with Their father as they approach the Cat Pack Shack. * Vera who was nuzzling a sleeping Vinnie who clawed Ralph in the face. * Vincent and Vera running from the Dobermans. * Vincent playfully captures a nervous Chucky. * Vincent playing the Piano as Foofur notices. * Vincent kicking the door. * Louis grabbing His foot hopping, as Vera bites Fritz-Carlos' paw. * Foofur pushing back Louis and Fritz-Carlos as Vera hide behind Vincent who threatens the dogs by showing His claws. * Vinnie grabs one of His henchmen by the neck, as the others are surprised. * Vera drawing an insulting drawing of Louis and Fritz-Carlos. * Fencer having a conversation with Vincent and Vera in the park. * the Cat Pack Clobbering the Dobermans. * Vincent and Vera tearfully hug Vinnie. * Vinnie with His kids fishing... * with the Cat Pack underwater disdainfully searching for fish. Transcript * Just Kitten Transcript Category:Fanbase Category:Fan episodes focusing on Fencer